Anything can happen
by Rocky9870
Summary: After Rocky gets out of jail she wants to start a new life. Also she trys to stay out of trouble but things don't go as planned. She still has dreams of being a dancer. Can Rocky Blue still make her dreams come true or will she fail? Please give this story a shot. rockyxOC later Runther.
1. Plot

**Ok im doing a new fanfic. I know it's not what im used to writing but I hope you people like this one. Please check out my story The Mix up please and thanks.**

* * *

I was in juvie when Lisa hit my hair.

"Do you ever get tired of getting clown off because imma be honest."I say. Then she pushed me. this always means a dance off.I dance then she danced. Then I dance then I won of course. Everyone cheered.

"Rocky Blue time to go."The lady says. Finally im getting out of this place.

I got dressed into my normal cloths then went into a office.I sat down in the chair.

"um yesterday in court you were given an order to be in foster care because you wont be 18 until a few months right?"The lady asked me.

"Mhm."I say.

"Don't mhm her."mrs. Knowles says.

"What?"I asked.

"I know you know better. she knows better."mrs. Knowles says.

"Mhm. now Mrs. Knowles I hope you know that appointed foster parent you are responsible for this teen."The lady says.

"Do I ever."Mrs. Knowles says.

"That's it."The lady say handing me the paper work."Just follow the yellow line down to the exit and good luck."

"Thank you thank you so very much."Mrs. Knowles says.

"I was talking to rocky."The lady says.

"Right."Mrs. Knowles says.

* * *

I was in this dance center where Mrs. Knowles works at. I had to do some work there.

"Come right here and your going to start on this."She says handing me the cleaning stuff.I had to clean some mirrors.

"Alright."I say starting to clean the mirrors.

"And lets set some rules."

"Like what?"

"Like you have to be home by 9 o'clock and you can't hang out with your old crew."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that,they ditch me a while back. Anymore rules."

"Well not a rule but I would like you to start thinking about your future. like what you wanna do with your life."

"If it was up to me- nevermind it doesn't matter."

"What about your dancing?you use to love that."

"Look I got to get a real job cause im not going to make any money dancing."

"Excuse me but Beyoncé made this dance center by dancing."

"We all can't be like your daughter Mrs. Knowles."

"Well if anybody could be it would be you."I got back to cleaning the mirrors."What are you doing?give me that."She took the cleaning stuff out of my hand and started cleaning the mirrors."Now this is what a mirror should look like."

* * *

I started walking down the street.I was trying to get my old job back.I walked into the store.I saw the sign help wanted so I turned it around.

"Can I have my old job back?"I asked Chris.

"No."He said.

"Oh come on."

"Rocky please."

"What?"

"I don't think you working here is a good idea."

"Why?"

"You want the truth I don't trust you anymore."

"Chris you know me.I messed up one time one time."

"You know what they say once you go back you never go back."

"wait no its once you go black you never go back."

"But that makes no sence."I saw this girl in the store. She had a hoodie on.I saw her put a bracelet in her pocket."Besides Rocky im running a business here.I would like to help you but I just can't."

"Alright but maybe I can help you out."

"And how is that?"I walked over to the girl.

"Put it back."I say to the red-haired girl.

"What I aint got nothin."She says.I unzipped her hoodie and stuff fell out."Oh how did that get in there."

"I saw you take the bracelet to."I say.

"hey nobody steals from chris."Chris says holding a bat. The red-haired girl ran out the store.

"Did you see anyone else."Chris asked.

"Its was just her."I say.

"Oh god these freaking kids but tell me how did you know she was stealing?"

"When she walked in.i had this feeling something was up."

"Maybe I could use you after all."

"So I got the job?"

"Yes but if you mess up your out of here."

"Yes out thank you."

"Can you start today?"

I nodded

* * *

I was cleaning late at the dance music was on so I put the broom down.I started dancing around. The music just came to me. Then someone cut of the music. Then started clapping. It was Frankie.

"I see you aint lost your sexy."Frackie says walking up to me.

"Dammit Frankie how did you get in the place is locked."I say.

"Since when have that stopped me."

"What do you want?"

"I heard you we here and I wanted to see you."

"Well you saw me now leave."

"It's like that huh."

"Yeah."

"I thought we could hang out maybe catch up"

"Well that's what you get for thinking."

"You still tripping off that stuff that happened?"

"did you really just ask me that? You need to get out of my face."

"What did you expect me to do Rocky?It aint like we would have shared a cell. You got juvie I would have got real-time."

"Hell what I got felt real to me and I wouldn't even been there if it wasnt for you."

"So what you want me to say?Look im sorry."

"Oh there it is which makes it all better now."

"I didn't come here to fight.I got some good news."

"What."

"You heard about the 718's?"

"What about them?"

"Well we won the shake it up dance battle zone."

"So."

"So I want you to come back and dance with us. We missed you and still have mad love for you."

"yeah I had your kind of love and you can keep it."

"Look I changed. I can't all up in that bullshit anymore.I been straight since you been gone. No hasolon or stealing."

"I don't believe you."

"Then let me prove it to you.I know you still want to be a real dancer and I can make that happen."

"I think you should leave right now."

"Ok I wont push but do me a favor just think about it."

"Goodbye Frackie."Then he left.

* * *

It was the next day.I was swipping the floors in the dance center when a guy came up to me.

"excuse me sweetheart."I turned and saw this guy."you are far to fine to be swipping these if I told you i could change your life if you just took my hand?"

"Um."I say.

"Can't speak."he says.

"I'm waiting for the punch line. that was a joke right?"

"Um."Oh it wasnt.

"Oh great."

"Um yeah all jokes. Im'ma let you do what you do."Then he walked into this dance studio.I watched them.I started walking to the door of the room where they were. People were all dancing and having a great time.I saw this red-headed girl waved her hand in the air. She had on a bracelet. That's the same girl I saw yesterday stealikng.I started walking in the room.

"Can I help you?"The blonde guy asked.

"Not you her 38.75 pay up."I say to the red-haired girl.

"What I don't even know what you're talking about."She says back.

"That's how much you owe for the stuff you tried to still,the mess you made, and that bracelet."I say.

"You better get out my face."Red haired girl said back.

"Or what are you going to do?"Then a girl stepped in front of me.

"First off you need to check your tone this is my cousin and please believe I will break your little skinny ass in half."She says.

"I wasnt talking to you."I say. She started getting all up in my face."You better back off."

"Dina I got this bitch."The red haired girl says. Then she pushed me.

"Back up."I say. The blonde boy pushed her away.

"Cece stop. Look I don't know who you are but you can't just come in here and mess with my crew."He says.

"She's a thief I saw her shoplifting."I say.

"Is that true cece?"The Blonde boy says.

"Gunther who are you going to believe me or this janitor?"Cece says.

"I'm sure the janitor has a name. Who are you?"Gunther asked.

"Don't worry about who I am just keep your little hoodrat on a leash."I say then walked out.

* * *

**Hope you like this story. Please review and check out my other story The Mix up. Until next time love ya.**


	2. The drama

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was getting ready to go to the club and have fun.I was trying not to think about Frankie but it's really hard not to.

"The winning crew will win 100,000 dollars."The tv said."And get a chance to dance with one of the hottest stars on tour."Mrs. Knowles came walking in my room and sat on the bed."You don't wanna miss this. If you thing you can win go online now for auditions near you. We will see you next week on shake it up battle zone."Then the show was over.

"I can't believe people are making people famous out of this show."Mrs. Knowles says.

"The 718's are the best crew out right now.I just wish I was with them."I say.I got my bag and started walking out the door.

"Rocky."Mrs. Knowles says.

"Dont wait up."I tell her before leaving.

* * *

When I walked into the club people were dancing,drinking,and having fun. I was just dancing though the people when I see the guy I say earlier Gunther.

"Hey you stalking me or something."Gunther says.

"Me stalking you not hardly."I say.

"I was kidding girl. Rocky-"He started.

"How you know my name?"I asked.

"It's on your necklace. do you wanna dance?"Gunther asked me.

"No thanks."I say.

"Wow,are you scared? Scared you might like me?"He says. I just walk away.

Then I started dancing around again when I saw Frankie. Damn!

"I knew you would come back to me."Frankie says.

"Not even."I say.

"Look my crew is here. come hang out with us."

"No thanks."

"Whats your problem?"

"Look im just trying to stay out of trouble that's all."He started coming closer to me.

"You didn't just wanna get in trouble with me."

"Back off im here with someone."I lied.

"Who?"

"I gotta go."Then I started looking for Gunther.

I found him dancing with some other girl.I hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey."I say.

"Hey."Gunther says.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Whats up?"

"Come dance with me."

"Your kidding me right?"

"No come on. he'll be back."I tell the girl.

"Whatever."The girl says.

Then we started dancing. He wasnt that bad.I say Frankie watching us. He got in the middle of tried to dance with me.

"Go away."I say. Then i started dancing with Gunther again.

"Is everything alright?"Gunther asked.

"Yeah everything's fine."I say.

"Whats wrong you can't hang no more?"Frankie says.

"Oh I can hang."I say. then I started dancing in front of him showing my moves.

Next I started dancing with Gunther and Frankie got in the middle again.

"Why are you all up in her business? Go find your own chick."Gunther says pushing him.

"that's my girl."Frankie says.

"No it aint."I say.

Then Frankie tried to punch him but he ducked.I didn't see the rest because I was to busy running away.

* * *

I was writing on the board at the dance center when someone talked behind me.

"What the hell what that?"Gunther says.

"It was today's board until you messed me up."I say.

"I was talking about last night when you played me."

"no I didn't."

"I almost got in a fight with that fool Frankie and you just leave whats up with that?"

"It's a long story and I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"whatever but you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Come with me."he says pulling me.

"I have to finish my board."He still was pulling. He pulled me into a studio. There was the same people I saw yesterday.

"What is she doing?"Dina says.

"Ok I want you to show them how you danced last night."Gunther says.

"Your kidding me right."I say.

"No im serious do it."Gunther says.

"Whats the matter you afraid of dance."Cece says.

"Ya you look scared to me."Dina says.

"Maybe she can help clean us up."Ty says.

"She can give me a bath anyday."Deuce says. Then they started laughing.I dont have time for this so I started walking but I stop because of what Cece said.

"Just what I thought. this chick aint got nothing but a big mouth."Cece says.

"Alright play the music."I say.

Gunther played the music and I danced. After a few minutes I was done.

"Damn."Ty says.

"damn bitch you are the truth."Tinka says.

"Tinka you gotta stop talking like that."Gunther says.

"What college boy I mean she knew how I meant it. Girls can say that to each other. I mean its like when black folks call each other my n-."Tinka says.

"Hey quit it."Deuce says.

"I never seem someone who can dance like that. Where did you learned it in cally or something?"Gunther asked.

"No I learned it from this girl I knew."I say.

"Hey can you maybe teach us how to do it?"Dina says.

"Really what happened to imma break your ass in half."I say.

"Ya but that was before I saw you dance though."Dina says.

"Whatever Dina we don't need her."Cece says.

"Um I think we do cece.i never seen you get down like that."Tinka says.

"So your intrested."Gunther says.

"No thanks."I say.

"Why not I mean your here all the time. what you got to loss?"Gunther says.

"Is cleaning toilets keeping you busy. So you could just go crawling back to the 718's."Cece says.

"Oh if I wasnt on probayson."I say.

"Oh what would you do."Cece says.

"You know what im just not instrested."I say walking away.

* * *

**Thank for reading and please review. Just so you know this is a Runther story but im planing on making another story.I dont really like Gece story's. Also please check out my story the mix up. Until next time love ya.**

**What kind of story should I make?**

**1.A Reuce story**

**2.A Runther story**

**3.A Rogan story **

**4.A Cy story**

**5.A Tynka story**

**6.A Dece story**


	3. New Starting

**ROCKY'S POV**

I walking down the street when I saw all these people lined up at crusty' going on? I saw a kid I knew.I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey whats going on?"I asked Bobby.

"It's the 718's. there buying everyone a slice of pizza."Bobby says.

"What why?"I say.

"They always do stuff like that. Last time they hand out school supply. My mom surely loved that but I rather have the pizza."He says.

I looked though the window and saw Frankie. He was making some dough. When he saw me looking though the window he came outside.

"Hey hey your just in time."Frankie says.

"For what? what is all of this?"I asked.

"What does it look like? I gotta take care of my home."

"So this is what you meant when you changed?"

"Ya part of it. I'm trying to get right at least."

"Didn't seem like it last night."

"I was just having some fun. you hungry yet?"

"No."

"Come inside dinners on me."

"No."

"I'm just trying to feed ya not get you pregent."I laughed.

"Ok but im not staying long."

We walked inside.I sat down and he got the pizza. We ate and talked for a while.

"Do you remember your cousins wedding?"I asked.

"You got so drunk."Frankie says.

"I wasnt to drunk to catch the bowka though."

"Right after you knock over the old lady and the flower girl."

"It was a accident. nobody got hurt."

"The flower girl lost her tooth Rocky."

"It was already loose and I gave her the bowka to make up for it."

"True."

"You know after a while the dj wasnt that bad. We danced a lot after everybody left."

"It was nice though."

"I thought about that night a lot."

"Have you thought about coming back to the crew?"

"I so want to. you know how much dance means to me."

"Come dance with us tomorrow.I know when we get back at it, it will be just like old times."

"That's what im afraid of."

"Hey you know I got you."

* * *

I saw his crew dancing they were amazing. They can do flips and everything.

"So this is where it all go's down."Frankie says."Lets show her how we rock the 718's."

They showed me there moves and they were amazing. I bet I can catch up fast.

"So you ready to dance."frankie asked me.

"Yes."

I danced with them and catched up quick.

**After 3 hours**

Me and Frankie were walking out of the studio. He had his arm around me.

"Its feels good to have you back."Frankie says."It just seems right you know."

"ya it made me relieved how much I missed dancing."

"Is that all you missed."Then he kissed me and I kissed back."You can have it all now.I just wished you would have listened to me back then."

"Are you blaming me for what happened?"

"Don't worry we can start all over."

Then I saw all these guys running down the street. They handed Frankie something he put it in my pocket. Not this again.

"Hold this."Frankie says.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Don't worry."

Then a cop car came up to us.

"What up frankie."The cop says."What you got for us tonight?"

"Same thing I got for you every night nothing."Frankie says.

"We can play it that way to."The cop says. Then the other cop went over to Frankie.

"I know you got something."The other cop say as he checked Frankie and his pockets.I hope they don't check me."Nope hes good. Will get him next time. He was bond to slip up."

Then they both got back in the car.

"You must have a thing for losers huh baby. You two have a good night"The cop says as they drove away.

"You ok?"Frankie asked me.

I got the wallet out of my pocket and throw it at I slapped him.

"You lied to me."I say.

"You don't understand its just a side hossole. Its how im able to do the good shit around here and get back."Frankie says."Don't you see that? They dont care about us. We gotta do ourself me and you."

"No not me ,not anymore.I dont want it."I say as I ran away.

* * *

I saw Cece,Gunther,Rocky,Ty,Dina,and Deuce sitting hanging out.I have to be in there crew.I ran up to them.

"Hey I'll dance with your crew but one thing."I say.

"Ya whats that?"Gunther says.

"We get on shake it up battle zone and beat the 718's."I say.

"Hold up you're trying to use us for revenge?"Cece asked.

"That and part of the grand prize is that the person who makes up the dance moves gets an internship. that's the kinda of break I need."I say.

"Who said you were going to make up our dances move?"Cece says.

"I mean we could use her help. Right now were kinda winging it. Her stuff can push us over the top."Gunther says.

"Alright so can we get started."I say.

"See you trippen."Cece says.

"auditions are at the end of the month let's do this."I say.

"Dina,cece,part of the grand prize is a 100,000 dollars.I know we can all us that money but with your grandma's bills."Gunther says.

"Why you gotta say it out load."Cece says.

"look you know I got your back always if you really don't want her in just say the word im down but I think we should do it for grandma."Dina says.

"and if I say no im the bad guy."Cece says.

"pretty much."Tinka says.

"alright fine she's in."Cece says.

"Yay."Deuce and Ty say at the same time.

"But if she gets in my face again im'ma cut her."Cece syas.

"With what your teeth."I say.

"My what? I just said yes to you in my crew and you just gonna talk to me like that."Cece says.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and you guys are great readers.**

**Question of the day**

**what do i need to work on with my writing?**

**Also i added all the votes.**

**I'm going to be making a Runther,Tynka,and Dece story.**

**The first chapter will be coming soon**

**Review or private meggage me.**

**Until next time and i love ya all you beautiful people!**


	4. Sorry To Say

**Sorry to but i'm not writing this story anymore but keep a look out cause i will be make a Dece,Runther,and Tynka story. Thanks for reading and if you have any questions P.M. me.**


End file.
